


11th Doctor x Reader:Seeing Stars

by Brigid_Wolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Confessing of feelings, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigid_Wolf/pseuds/Brigid_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not mine. All credits go to the original author. (Which she is AMAZING!!!!)</p></blockquote>





	11th Doctor x Reader:Seeing Stars

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

The Doctor never failed to disappoint you.  
When you asked to see the universe's biggest waterfall, he'd taken you there, letting you dance under the vale of water droplets that had plastered your hair onto your head. He'd danced with you, sharing a distinctly watery kiss under the torrent of vaguely blue water. It was your first kiss with him, but he hadn't held back.  
You'd asked him about the biggest star in the universe, to which he'd answered "The biggest isn't always the best. And to me, the most beautiful star is the best." He'd enveloped you in his warm arms, and kissed your forehead.  
"But seriously, could we see it?" You'd asked.  
""I already can." He answered, smiling softly at you as he lowered his head to meet your gaze. You'd given him an unamused look, and he'd rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, it's too dangerous to go near." He'd sighed, and you'd grinned.  
"What's wrong with dangerous?" You'd trotted over to the TARDIS control panel, leaving the Doctor feeling slightly empty. He'd slowly turned to face you, a content smile settled on his face.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." He'd walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder. You'd turned your head and kissed his cheek.  
"Well then, can we go?" You'd looked into his eyes expectantly.  
"Of course." He'd reached out around you, setting the coordinated of the TARDIS.  
And oh, the stars you saw that night...

You landed on The Nameless Planet, a radiant calm glow shining across it from the supermassive star in the sky. Green solar flares erupted off the stars purple core, sending the occasional flourish of light reeling over the dark matter around it, giving the planet a subdued look.  
The Nameless Planet was warm, slightly warmer than Earth. And oh, how the land stretched for miles, a slightly yellow grass covering the surface. But the grass didn't look unhealthy, for it was meant to be like that.  
"Doctor, what keeps the grass short?" You knelt near the ground, picking a strand of grass up in your hand and admiring it. You didn't see the Doctor standing behind you, giving you more than admiring looks...  
"Doctor?" You stood up and spun around, raising one eyebrow as his gaze met your eyes and he clicked back into reality.  
"Ah, sorry, yes," He seemed increasingly enamoured with something, "Grass, short, the grass is short because of them." He pointed at a passing...sparrow?  
No, a butterfly. A golden butterfly. A shimmering golden butterfly!  
"The butterflies...eat the grass?" You sounded sceptical.  
"Exactly! Well, no, it's not grass, and they're not butterflies. But if you'd like to think that, then yes, they do, but they don't, because they can't." He smiled. You sighed. Frowning.  
"Why is the planet nameless?" You realised.  
"It is?" He sounded surprised.  
"...You told me it was The Nameless Planet." You said blankly.  
"That's it's name." He answered.  
"But-...uh..." Your head hurt thinking about the paradoxical planet name.  
"Oh, look at that hill!" The Doctor pointed behind you, marching ahead to the tall mound of earth as you spun quickly, chasing after him.  
"Wait up! Your all gangly!" You ran, grabbing his arm to slow him down. He glanced at you, taking your hand swiftly in his as he pulled you along after him with a mischievous smile. You frowned at how fast that had happened, pouting at his planning face.  
"That's a tree." You pointed up the hill.  
"No it's not." He replied.  
"Yes it...isn't." The 'tree' ran off. You gasped. It just uprooted itself and ran off.  
Ran. Off.  
The Doctor took your silence as surprise, rising to the top of the hill and looking up at the sky.  
"Look at that!" He laughed, seeing a very large solar flare reach out to the planet, even though it couldn't touch the planet because of it's distance away, however closer it looked.  
Only now you noticed the other stars in the sky, overshadowed by Gigantus Bigattus.  
It was beautiful.  
"Wow..." You went to look at the Doctor, but he'd disappeared, and in front of you was a red chequered picnic blanket.  
"When did that-" You began to ask, but stopped as a hand was placed over your mouth from behind you.  
The Doctor purred in your ear. "This is by no means the biggest star." It sent shivers up your spine. Good shivers. Great shivers.  
He removed his hand from your mouth, walking around to be in your peripheral vision.  
"But I thought you sa-" He stopped you mid-sentence as he placed his lips on yours, tilting your chin up slightly with his hand, closing his eyes like you felt compelled to do.  
He stood back. Your mouth was agape.  
"I'm sorry, I-" He began. You shook your head, grabbing hold of his braces/suspenders and pulling him to you, passionately kissing him. He momentarily froze before encasing your head with his hands, cradling you affectionately as one hand ran down your back, making you feel all weird inside when his hand rested on the small of your back, pressing you to him. He bit your lower lip, making you gasp and letting him successfully gain entry to your mouth, not that you were complaining. It felt...good. Great, even, to kiss him in such a way. When he allowed you to breathe, you suppressed a smile of glee.  
He brushed your hair behind your ear as he rested his forehead on yours.  
"Show me the stars." You whispered. He smiled.  
"Are you humans always so impatient?" He teased, flicking your nose before kissing you again, stopping any chance at reply.  
"I think..." You began, trying to focus as he moved to kissing your neck, "That your previous statement was very suggestive." You shut your eyes tightly, running your hands through his hair as he made sure his mark was left on your skin, causing a pleasant pain to rise in your neck. It was almost...intoxicating.  
"Well then," He began, placing a chaste kiss on your jaw, "Maybe we should find the truth behind it." In one swift motion, he pushed you back, catching you in his arms and lowering you to the picnic blanket. Now he had you where he wanted you, the real fun could begin...  
"Doct-ahh..." Your vision clouded as he began to unbutton your shirt, letting his lips trace over your collarbone slowly, gently.  
"What was that?" He whispered, undoing the last button and opening the shirt almost triumphantly, revealing your lacy (f/c) bra to the world. You blushed, unable to react as the Doctor, quicker than ever, lifted your torso to pull your shirt off.  
At least the planet was warm, you thought.  
No fair, you thought, untying his bow tie as he kissed the valley between your breasts, stopping as the bra hindered his descent.  
"One thing...for me..." He pressed himself close to you, kissing the edge of your ear. He bit it, causing your back to arch closer to him, doing exactly what he wanted so he could unclip your bra.  
The top half of your body, now naked, made you blush badly, and you shut your eyes tightly as the Doctor smiled.  
"Thank you." He whispered, holding your breasts and twisting the nipple until you gasped.  
"How is this fair?" You froze as his tongue traced a line around your right breast. You felt weak lying beneath him.  
"It's not." He held the nipple in his mouth, making your breath's stifled. You managed to reach out, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling the braces/suspenders off his shoulders. He moved each hand in turn from your waist, letting you pull his shirt off before pressing himself ever closer to you, if that was possible. Your bare chest touching his, you realised that things may be getting intimate between you two.  
His body heat, increasing by the second, coupled with the temperature of the planet, made you so hot, and weak, and wanton, and you felt - even through your jeans - his erect manhood pressing against you. You held back a gasp, trying to ignore the way he bit your soft skin around your nipple.  
He pressed himself purposefully closer to you.  
"Are you sure?" He whispered into your ear, moving his hands to your jeans. You nodded frantically, feeling the heat below become almost unbearable. The corners of his mouth rose, undoing your jeans and moving back so he could pull them off with your shoes. He placed his own black jeans next to yours, crawling up your body and kissing your stomach. Now you definitely felt like jelly.  
"Doctor..." Your eyes shut tightly, trying your best to focus, running your hands through his hair.  
You held the blanket beneath you tightly when he moved to kissing the insider of your thigh. The heat below was becoming very unbearable, and you couldn't take much more of this.  
"Take me..." You whispered, gasping as his hands ran down your thighs.  
"What did I say about patience?" He muttered, teasing the edge of your panties with his finger, brushing past your clit.  
"I can't-..." You began, but froze as you felt him pull your panties off in one swift movement. Now exposed, you felt very vulnerable, and you blushed worse than ever at the approving looks he was giving you. He moved so that he was leaning over you, purposefully pressing his manhood to you as he kissed your neck.  
"I didn't think you loved me that much." He smiled, straddling you as he fondled your breasts.  
"This is cruel." You moaned, since he was still wearing pants yet pressed so close to you.  
"I'm the Doctor, I make people better, and I'm teaching you patience." He said darkly, his voice only irritatingly arousing you more.  
"Doctor..." You were almost close to tears. Sensing your frustration, he gave in, finally removing his pants and kissing your lips affectionately.  
"Good enough for you?" He whispered, letting his member press dangerously close to your clit. You gasped, trying to calm your heavy breathing as he bit you lip again, causing heat to rise through your face.  
"Please." You breathed, digging your nails in his back in frustration.  
Not wanting to wait any longer himself, he pushed into you, mouth agape as he waited for you to adjust. This brief moment was torture for both of you.  
Anticipation coursed through your veins, feeling him run his hands down your arms, waiting patiently for you to say yes.  
"Please!" You demanded, and without hesitation, he pulled out, leaving you momentarily empty before pushing harder back in than before. It shocked you, feeling his rhythmic pace increase slowly as he came closer, closer...  
You became very hot, unable to focus on anything around you but him, your wonderful Doctor. He was focused, becoming unable to control his actions as his movements became sporadic, and you bucked your hips against his, wrapping your legs around him to press him closer to you, entangling your hands in his hair.  
"Doctor, I'm-" Your laboured breathing made it difficult to speak, and he nodded weakly in agreement. You were so close...  
You'd never seen stars like it, feeling your orgasm course through you and make your body completely weak, completely his, and you felt like all your strength had gone. He came not long after, rocking through it as he filled you with his precious semen. He gasped your name, digging his nails in your hips.  
He pulled away, taking deep breaths and gasping as he lay next to you on the blanket protecting you from the grass.  
"I'll never stop loving you. I promise." He whispered, framing your face with one hand and placing a final kiss on your lips. You smiled, linking your fingers within his as he wrapped you in his arms protectively.  
"I love you." You couldn't help but say, kissing his hands as your eyes started to droop.  
"Ssh." The Doctor soothed, stroking your head lovingly as he coaxed you to sleep. "My wonderful (Y/N)...

**Author's Note:**

> This is not mine. All credits go to the original author. (Which she is AMAZING!!!!)


End file.
